


In My Life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Just a cute little one shot series, featuring a OC by the name of Samantha and the Marauders, mainly one Sirius Black. Set in the Marauder's era mainly.





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

I started this a while ago when the dreaded writer's block set in with my other story. Which I know is bad since I only have like what, three chapters? Anyways, I like one-shot series, and I figured, hey why not? So here it is. Hope you like. I only own Samantha.

xx 

Jenni

Ps: I'm trying to figure out why this site hates me. So, if the formatting is jacked up, it's because I've given up with trying to fix it.

 

 

 

“Exhibit A,” Samantha said dramatically as she slammed the picture face down on the Gryffindor table. Her comrades were sitting in a cluster, enjoying their bacon and eggs. 

“Oi, what's this, Sam?” James Potter asked. His mouth was full of what looked like hash browns. Samantha sent a disgusted look his way before she continued.

“Proof,” she shrugged. 

“Of what?” Sirius asked, downing his orange juice.

“Proof that you, Sirius Black, are a man-whore,” she explained in all  
seriousness. 

“Proof?” Remus asked with an amused look on his face, “Please, do tell.”

“Well, I was trying to, but you guys keep interrupted,” Sam pouted and crossed her arms, “will there be anymore interruptions?”

“No.” The three answered.

“Good. Now as I was saying: Exhibit A: Angela Darby,” Samantha turned the picture over. The four boys – Peter was being unusually quiet and not as annoying today- craned their necks to look at the picture. What they say made their eyes grow large. Staring up sat them was Sirius and a pretty blond girl. They were sharing a passionate kiss.

“Bloody hell!” Sirius shouted as he grabbed the picture and stuffed it under the table. “Where did you get that?”

“Followed you last month. Now, Exhibit B: Carrie Bradford.” A picture of Sirius with a brunette was slapped down on the table. She smiled up at the boys; she was greeted by three amused faces and one death glare.

“What are you trying to do?” Sirius grumbled.

“Oh, but I've told you. I've given you proof of what you've been denying  for years. You are a man-whore.”

“No. I'm not.” Sirius shook his head.

“Exhibit C says different,” she giggled as she threw down another photograph. Another blond who again was in a intense lip-lock stared back at them. “Meet Alyson Barton.”

“You are never getting within five feet of me again.” Sirius glared. Samantha pouted again.

“It's for your own good, Mate,” she told him.

“I don't need help,” he shouted, “because I'm not a man-whore!”

“Hate to say it, Sirius, but the evidence says different.” James said through a fit of laughter.

“I agree,” Remus nodded. He was better at holding back the string of giggles that threatened to sound. Peter nodded mutely. He agreed. Sirius looked to each of his best mates and after seeing their agreeing faces turned scowled.

“It was only three girls.” 

“That was in the last month.” Samantha told him. “I have them dated on the back.” Sirius jumped out of his seat.

“Fine, believe what you want.” He said before storming out of the Great Hall.

" Oi! There was also Jessica Edwards!” Samantha pulled out another picture and ran after him.

 

*

 

“And of course we can't forget Sarah Bartely in second year. I don't have an incriminating picture of that one. But it was in second year after all, and I've only been putting this together since the beginning of this year, but I'm sure you remember her.” This had been going on all day, so far she had come up with 73 of Sirius' girlfriends. “And what about'-”

“Sam! Shut up! What is it with you?! Do you stalk me of something?” 

“Nope, just looking out for you.” 

Sirius scoffed “How so?”

“I'm making sure you don't catch any diseases.” She said sounding sure of herself. “Although, I'm not sure if I'm too late or not.” 

“Sam, I'm fine, and I don't have any diseases.” Sirius groaned.

“Suure you don't.” She winked. “Oh! Melissa Crowder!” Sam exclaimed as the two entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“What about Melissa Crowder?” Lily Evans asked as Samantha took her usual seat by her.

“Just trying to convince Sirius that he's a man-whore.”

“It's about time somebody did.” She nodded. From the other side of her, Samantha heard a growl. She turned to see Sirius' angered face. “Did you mention Fiona Fulton?”

“No!” Samantha gasped turning back to Lily, “how could I have forgotten her? That one lasted for a week!” Samantha heard Sirius sigh beside her.

 

*

 

“Gretchen Thomas.” Samantha said coming up behind Sirius the next day.

“Samantha, what do I have to do to make you stop?” Sirius asked desperately.

“Nothing you can do, Mate.” She smiled, Sirius groaned.

“At least give it a rest? Please?” Sirius begged.

“Alright.” She nodded. “But only because I need to think of more girls.” Sirius sighed.

“It'll last for a while at least.” He reasoned. All was silent until the duo neared the transfiguration classroom.

“Did you ever snog her?” Samantha asked grabbing a random pretty Ravenclaw by the back of the robes. She looked throughly frightened.

“No, Sam, I didn't,” Sirius shook his head, “now let the poor girl go.” Sam let the girl go with a defeated 'humph'. They entered the classroom and were greeted by James, Remus, Peter, and Lily.

“Anymore make the list?” James asked.

“Yep, fifteen more.” Sam smiled.

“That brings the count up to what? 105?” Remus asked.

“Yep, that would be the number.” Lily assured them quickly doing the math in her head.

“Wow.” Peter said looking up at the dark headed teen in awe. Sirius rolled his eyes and grumbled as he walked quickly to his seat.

 

*

 

Another three days had passed and Samantha had come up with only five more names. The list was slowly coming to a close. Sirius felt a wave of relief wash over him. He walked through the portrait hole with almost a skip in his step. 

“What's gotten you in such a good mood?” Remus asked from his seat in front of the crackling fire.

“Sam can't think of anymore names.” Sirius grinned. He went and plopped down on the couch, “I think she's finally given up.” 

“What was the final number?” Peter asked.

“Oh, I dunno. Like 110 or something?” He shrugged.

“Damn, Sirius! That's still man-whoreish.” James exclaimed.

“Maybe.” Sirius shrugged again.

“Are you agreeing? Do you admit that you're a man-whore?”

“Yeah. I guess.” 

“You guess?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Alright? I'm a man-whore!” Sirius threw his hands up in defeat.

“I knew it!” Samantha came bounding down the stairs, jumping the last few and almost succeeding in falling. “I knew you'd admit it! I told you so!” 

Sirius groaned, knowing that he'd never live this down for as long as he lived.

 

 


End file.
